


Lost Memories: The Boys

by TyF



Series: Old Friends [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Plot, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pic( http://oddmachine.deviantart.com/art/GS-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-426459179 ) I found on Deviantart made me think of starting this series :3 (BTW, I don't own this pic nor the TMNT; no money is to be made)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Memories: The Boys

_Leonardo_

'Damn!' I thought as I tried to sit up, "Why is my head killing me all of sudden?' I groaned out and ran my fingers over my head, forgetting completely that I had slept with my mask on all night. I slipped it off and cleared my vision of the clouds that didn't want to go away. Slowly I got up and stretched, feeling the muscles and joints in my legs and arms pull. After stretching, I had to grip the side of my bed as I started to get extremely lightheaded all of a sudden.

I tried to shake it off as much as I could and stood to look around my room, glancing at the pile of books, the computer Donatello built for me a while ago, the pile of comics Mikey loves to leave in my room, shaking my head and chuckling before grabbing my mask and heading to the bathroom. I headed to the bathroom, not expecting my brothers to be up just yet. I stepped inside and yawned a bit before kicking the door close and locking it as I started to pull off my pads slowly. I couldn't help but pause and think as a flash of pretty blonde springs of hair flashed through my mind. I suddenly had the overwhelming feeling to laugh and smile, feeling light and happy. I had no idea where that came from but it made me aroused. 

I huffed and shook my head, wondering where the flash came from. "Must've been the dream from last night or something " I slid into the shower and turned on the water, letting it flow over me as it shifted from cold to warm to hot. I leaned against the wall under the rush of water and rubbed the back of my head as another flash of pretty powder blue eyes hit me full force, making the lower part of my plastron ache. I sighed and started to gently rub across my chest "Damn...I hope I didn't mess up my blanket last night..." I spoke quietly to myself as I searched my lower regions for the familiar bulge through my slit. I rubbed against it, trying to get myself aroused enough to let my member drop down. I huffed and finished the shower as quickly as possible, training starting in less than an hour and I know my brothers need the shower.

 

_Rapheal_

I hate when he acts all high an' mighty! I hate when he acts like he is the perfect ninja! I hate he is the favorite son, but what can I do? I'm just the 'hotheaded brother.' I punch the punching bag hard, making my knuckles ache dully but I didn't want to appear as if I was in pain. I can't believe Leo would tell Splinter about me going out last night! All I wanted to do was blow of a bit of steam. I say he's lucky I didn't bash his face in last night.

I laid off of the punching bag, wondering if it'd be a better outlet to go lift weights instead. I shook my head and sighed as I tried to figure out what to do with the rest of the day, since everyone had went off to their separate rooms after morning training. I unstrapped the training gloves and started to walk out of the dojo, wondering if I should pick up another hobby besides TV and beating the shit out of some Purple Dragons. I smirk and shook my head thinking 'Nah, nothing could get better than that.' 

After a quick shower and snack, I head back to the living room, seeing Mikey there with his silly little cartoon. I shook my head and snatch up the remote before turning the channel to a football game I'd been wanting to see all month. Mikey turned and looked at him with all the upset feelings he could muster from his usually happy face. I couldn't help but flash him an evil grin "It'll be on later, this won't..." I hopped over the back of the couch and flopped down next to him, making sure to keep the remote out of the youngster's reach. After a huff, he marched off to go read one of his stupid comics, I'm sure.

I smirked and shook my head as I watched the two teams go at it. It wasn't long after I started watching that a sudden picture of pretty, curly light brown hair running through my fingers. The sudden feeling of softness and gentleness overcame me. I shook my head and furrowed my brow in thought, wondering what brought on such a thought. I had no idea where that came from but I thought it was nothing more than my fantasies trying to remind me I needed to revisit them sometime. I gave off a sly smirk before standing and heading to the bathroom to fix my 'problem' before the game came back on.

 

_Donatello_

I leaned forward and mouthed a silent curse as I watched the little gadget I had been building suddenly stop working. I picked it up and looked it over intently, wondering what I could've possibly done wrong. I shook my head and ran a hand over my face in exasperation. I hadn't really slept in the past three days as the new discovery that Mikey brought back from the junkyard had me too curious to even think about the idea of going to bed.

I picked it up and looked over the outside before sighing and starting to take it apart, thinking something might be wrong with the wires on the inside. It looked to be a radio from a very old car, but it looked like it would need a lot of new wires. Nevertheless, I tried to see if it could be fixed without having to mess with Casey or April to go and get me some new wires from the hardware store. I doubted very highly that the junkyard could still have a horde of new wires that I'd need for this certain contraption.

I leaned back in my chair, feeling the fatigue of the lack of sleep all of a sudden hit me at full blast. I sighed and let my head fall back to stare at the ceiling of intertwining pipes and concrete bricks. I sometimes wonder what it'd be like to live in a real house, still with my same brothers of course, but then I'd remember we wouldn't have as much fun skateboarding on regular streets. I smiled and closed my eyes, deciding a small nap was in order.

Although, before I could get well into it, the smell of strawberries started to rise from the deepest part of my being, making me jolt up suddenly, looking for Mikey or someone to be there with the berries in a bowl. When I found the lab to be empty except for me, I couldn't help but blink a little and wondered what triggered the thought. I shook it off and sighed "It's just the fact that I'm so sleepy...could just be a dream I don't remember" I concluded before standing and heading back to my room. I was surprised that I could still climb the stairs after a hard morning practice and almost 5 hours of sleep over the past three days. I shrugged and went to bed.

 

_Michelangelo_

I huffed and slammed my door before falling on my bed. I can't believe that jerk just stole the TV from me while I was in the middle of a Family Guy marathon! It wasn't even worth it to argue with him, I'd just end up in the infirmary with Donnie. So I just left.

I rolled over and stared at my huge stack of comics and smiled slightly before sitting up and pulling one off of the top. The latest Deadpool comic that I had gotten from Donnie when he raided a dumpster somewhere while we were on patrol. I couldn't believe that it was in such good shape after being crushed by bags upon bags of trash. I mean, so what if it's a little bent? I can still read the words and see the awesome pictures! I laid back and opened the comic, the surprisingly new and crisp smell reminding me of something. I couldn't put my finger on it, though. I shrugged a little and continued to read, laughing at the random antics of the insane Marvel character.

I twisted and turned, flipping through the random comics I pulled off the stack of comics, hating I was rereading all of my other comics in order to stay entertained while Raph sat downstairs and watched TV. I wonder if Donnie would build me another TV in my room. All of a sudden, the crisp new smell of the comics making a picture of straight, shiny black hair pop into my head. I sat there and blinked a little at the wall, trying to remember where I had seen such hair before.

I tried with all my might but gave up once I could feel a headache starting to form. I sighed and stood "Must just be from a dream or a commercial on TV or somethin' " I finished as I put up all of my comics back in their neat stack and headed down stairs. Seeing the couch empty and the game had gone off, I flopped down and turned back to my marathon, immediately laughing about some joke, forgetting completely about the memory. My lost memory.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate stuff please!! I'm a little new and I need a little review. I've come up with the idea of the male tmnt in a universe with something like their gender opposites. They'd all get together and get all romantical(Lol), but it involves drama and plot. When I'm laying down trying to sleep, I usually end up with little tidbits of stories to build off of. I've always been a tmnt fan and I've always wondered what would happen if they had girls of their own kind. Let me know what I should change and improve on and I'll try my best! :D Thanks a bunch!!


End file.
